


Growthspurt

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian Life, F/M, Fluff, I promise, adrienette - Freeform, all it is is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a comic I saw once upon a time by @ceejiles on tumblr.<br/>You'll know it when you read the first few sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growthspurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written by an American who can barely spell the American way. So please don't bash me if I say 'color' instead of 'colour'
> 
> If you see '*' there will be an explaination in the end notes.

Adrien and Marinette were best friends as children. However, Marinette had always been taller. About six months into their ninth year, Adrien decided he should be rewarded if he grew taller.

"If I grow taller, like this," he said gesturing over her head, "You'll marry me, right?"

Marinette never liked games like this, but said, "We'll see about that when the day comes."

As the years went on, the two grew apart. Marinette found a new best friend, named Alya, and so did Adrien, his named Nino. Adrien did eventually grow past height, but the two didn't remember their bet. Odds were that the pair would have no reason to speak to each other again.

-

"I used to know him," said the young fashion student when she saw the picture of the equally young model. "We were friends growing up."

"When's the last time you two spoke," asked her best friend. "Weren't you still friends in sixth year?"

"Yeah, Alya, but its been about five yearssonce we last spoke. We were eleven."

"You should get back in touch. Something tells me he'd like to see you too." Alya threw a wink and made her way back home.

-

Of all the things Adrien was expecting, this text was not one. 'Hey. It's Marinette.' He sat there remembering the blue haired girl he had a crush on as a child. She was, and probably still is, beautiful. But what he remembered most were her eyes, blue as the heavens.

"Hey," his friend interrupted his thoughts, "Earth to Adrien, you read me?"

"Yeah," he responded, "Just thinking."

"Who you thinking about, is it your 'girlfriend?'"

Adrien groaned at the thought of Chloé, a fan/kinda friend that thought she was dating him. "No. Someone I like a whole lot more."

"Who?" Adrien could feel his annoyence.

"You remember Marinette?" Nino nodded. "Well, she just texted me. What do you think's going on?"

"Maybe you should text her and find out," Nino could barely hide the grin on his face as his friend texted the girl.

'Hey, what's up?' She took about a minute to respond. 'Nothing much. I saw your picture on the billboard and wanted to get in touch...cause so much has changed.' Three seconds later, he responded. 'I was afraid someone with sanity would see that thing. Believe it or not, I'm studying physics, not modeling. What about you?' 'Funny enough, I'm studying fashion design. We should get together and catch up in person.What do ya say?' He was prosessing. Did she just ask him out? 'Sure. We can meet for coffee.' 'Sounds great! I'll text you the place ;)' She'll text him. What does the wink mean? Does she like him or is it just friendly humor? He had completely forgotten about Nino until the friend grabbed the phone from his hand and read the conversation.*

"Coffee," he asked, "With the dream girl?"

Adrien was confused. "'Dream girl?'" Nino rolled his eyes.

"You were head over heels for her and, by the look on your face a second ago, you still are. She's your dream girl."

"It doesn't matter. She never liked me that way. Why would she start now?" "Ah, don't doubt yourself." Adrien didn't notice the smug look on Nino's face until much later.

-

'What do you think abou Wild Iris* for our meet up?' She was stressed to say the least. Yes, getting in contact with a childhood friend had been great, but now they are actually going to see each other in person. It's been five years, what if they've both changed than they thought they would? Add on school work and the fact that its bee a full minute since she texted him and he hasn't texted back yet, you've got the recipe for stress. Luckily he texted back. 'Sorry that took so long. I got destracted.' So polite. 'Yeah' 'Wild Iris sounds great!' Three texts. Really? Shake it off. '3:00 PM, Friday?' 'Aboslutely!' 'It's a date!'

This going better than she thought it would. Skip the jokes, she really wanted to see how tall he was. She knows its odd, but they always joked about how she was taller. She suddenly remembered a summer day when she was nine.  _"If I grow taller, like this, you'll marry me, right?"_ Oh. Shit. For the love of God, do not let him remember that.

-

They days went on wth agony. Both teens waited. When Friday finally arrived, the two of them released a breath they didn't know they were holding. When Adrien got to the place, is breath was taken away. Sure, the image of Marinette he remembered was beautiful, but she was even more so now. And, boy, the way she smiled at him was more than beautiful, it was irresistible.

"Hey," she stood up and hugged him, "Its been so long." She held him at arms length and looked him over. A flicker of surpirse went through her eyes as she had to look up to see his face. "You've grown."

"Yeah," he replied as they sat down, "Looks like I'm finally taller than you."

"Funny. We've always joked about that."

-

"Wait," he said. "So you still don't know how to cook? How long have you lived in a bakery?" His laugh was contagious.Every stupid joke and bad pun, she couldn't help but laugh. However, the most distracting thing about him was his heigth. He didn't seem to remember what they said when they were nine."So," he said derailing her train of thought, "What made you decide to set this up?"

"Well," she started, "I was walking home from the cinema with a friend when I saw the billboard for the new line your dad* made. I mentioned the fact that I used to know you and she said I should get back in contact because we were such good friends and it just stopped out of nowhere."

"Wow. Some friend. Funny enough, one of my friends convinced me to do this."

"Maybe they're working together. Its actually quite possible."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, she just started dating someone. So its possible they planned this together, but unlikely considering that the chances of her boyfriend being your friend are about a million to one."

"Who'd she start dating?"

"Some guy, named Nino. I think we used to go to school with him."

"Is her name Alya?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Nino is my forementioned friend and he won't shut up about his new girlfriend, Alya."

"Looks like this was not entirely our own idea. I think we should have nice conversation with our friends."

"Sounds like a plan."

-

As they were walking, Marinette brought up something Adrien was sure she'd forgotten.

"Do you remember the summer when we were nine," she asked. "You were talking about your heigth?"*

Shit. He had hoped she didn't remember that. It was embarrassing. "Yeah," he replied, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Well, I said we'd talk about it when the day came and that day's here." She stopped walking and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Okay. Let's talk."

-

Green. All she could see was green. Lucky green. "Well," he started, "Marriage is a big jump since we're only sixteen. So what do you suggest?"

"Maybe a trial date," she suggested, "See if everything would work between us and if it doesn't, we'll be friends. If it does, we'll go from there."

"That's a good idea." Neither had noticed that they had joined hands until their friends came up the street* and the pair heard somebody say "Awwwwwwww!"

"Nino," a female voice said, "Be Subtle."

"Alya?" Marinette turned around to see her friend and who she could assume was Nino.

"You'd better believe it," she turned to Nino, "Looks like our plan worked."

"I knew it would," Nino replied, "It was you who doubted."

"Wait," Adrien said, "You guys planned all of this?"

"Well," Alya started, "It wasn't Mari's idea to see that film."

"And," Nino joined in, "That was not her usual way home from the cinema."

"But are you guys really mad at us for getting involved?"

-

"I guess not," he heard himself say as he looked at her hand in his.

"Things definetlycould've turned out worse," she said. He looked up to meet her eyes and saw her smiling.

"Yeah. It could havegone completely wrong and we ended up hating who the other had become."

Nino and Alya left the two to ponder it all. "So," Marinette said, "When do you want to schedule that next date?"

"What," he asked, forgettingthe previous conversation. "Oh," he remembered, "Right. How's Sunday at 5:00 PM?"*

"Its a date."

He realized her hand still in his. "Until then," he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it, he met her eyes and smiled, "My lady."

**Author's Note:**

> "...conversation." *I put all the texts in one paragraph to save space. I know its taboo, but I can live with it, so can you.
> 
> "Wild Iris" *A cute little coffee shop in Prescott, Arizona, USA. I couldn't think of anywhere else. Sue me (please don't).
> 
> "...dad..." *Since we're on this topic, I don't think Gabriel is Hawkmoth, I think its his twin brother.
> 
> "...heigth?" *I know I said she didn't want him to remember, but I wanted Marinette to bring it up, not Adrien.
> 
> "...street..." *Everythings gotta work out in fluffy one shots, guys.
> 
> "Sunday at 5:00 PM?" *Sunday because I couldn't think of another suitable day, 5 because I am Christian and believe in going to church, FIGHT ME (please don't).


End file.
